


Purple snowflakes

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Just mentions of wil and Niki sorry!, No Beta read we die like men, No war, Peace, Short, Snow, Snowball Fight, Swearing, fundy is tired of tubbo and tommy, no traitor tubbo, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: It’s snowing, Tubbos favorite time of the year, Tommy suggest going outside.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 15
Kudos: 292





	Purple snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> More platonic tubbo and Tommy,  
> song title is based of 'purple snowflakes' by john legend.  
> These are so fun and easy to write, I plan to do more for others members I just love tubbo and Tommy so much.  
> I want to make a Halloween one. Where they like go trick or treating or do a haunted mansion, what do y’all think?

It was a cold winter day, it had been snowing for the past two weeks and it was growing increasing colder and colder as the days went by. 

This was Tubbos favorite time of the year, the snow fell just perfectly and stuck to the grass and trees just right. Everyone else seemed to dislike this season, the cold made them sick, it was also harder to walk in snow. 

But Tubbo likes this time of year for the snow, also Christmas, but he preferred the snow. 

He was sitting inside one of the houses on l’manburg property, it was recently built and there was a giant picture window he could look out. There was also a bench in front of the window where he could sit there. 

Wilbur and Niki were off doing something, they had told Tubbo before leaving but he was too far gone into his head to listen. He thinks Fundy is inside the house somewhere. But again, he wasn’t paying attention. 

Which means the Dream team could attack right now! 

Just kidding, the other team also quite enjoyed Christmas and this was a time of peace. They both mutually agreed to hold off on their war plans. For the holiday season. 

Ah Christmas, who knew it could bring so much peace? Tubbo knew, he saw the good in most of everything. 

He was still looking out the window when Tommy came over to sit next to him, it had been snowing for hours and there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. Plenty of snow to play in. 

He sat next to Tubbo, who was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms were draped into his lap, Tommy put his head on Tubbos shoulder and got comfy. 

It had been 15 minutes of peaceful snow watching, before Fundy came in. He was covered in snow when Tubbo threw a loom his way. 

“Have you guy been sitting here the whole time? I’ve been out there freezing my ass of and you’re just inside chillin.” He rolls his eyes and takes off for upstairs. Tubbo could hesr Tommy sniggering from next to him, 

“How about we go outside and play in the snow Tubbo?” Tommy has sat up from his shoulder, leaving him cold. Tubbo has and you could see his pupals get blown wide. 

“OH MY GOSH TOMMY YES!” Tubbo basically fell off the bench and ran up the stairs, the children (Tubbo, Tommy and Fundy.) All had rooms upstairs, Niki and Wilbur shared one downstairs. 

Tommy followed not long after and you could hear their doors slam shut to get ready, Tubbo was wearing a blue winter coat, black snow pants and a pair of black and blue snow boots. A yellow and black hat sat atop his brown locks and he had on bee looking gloves and a matching scarf. 

Tommy was wear his black and red winter coat with black snow pants and boots to match. He didn’t enjoy wearing hats as much so his head would freeze. He begrudgingly put on red gloves. Tubbo forced him too. 

Fundy peaked his head out from his room, “be careful out there, and dont hurt each other to bad. I dont want to explain it to Niki and Wilbur later.” He shut his door and the boys raced down the stairs. Tubbo was the first down and threw open the front door. 

They ran out and Tubbo threw himself into the snow, turn as he thre himself as to now dive head first into the snow. Tubbo wouldn’t see Tommy from the way he was laying but could hear his feet crunching in the snow. 

He appeared into Tubbos eyesight, he offered a hand out to him, to which he took. They were both giggling, about what? Who knows.  
—————————  
After about 10 minutes Tubbo had an idea. He scooped up some snow into his hands and Tommy saw this. 

“You shit, dont yoh DARE think about THROWING IT-“ Tommy was cut short from his scream when Tubbo lobbed a snowball and it hit his shoulder. So close to his face. 

Tommy was yelling away at Tubbo and while he was Tubbo threw another snowball at Tommy. He was yelling even more and even louder now. At this point Fundy had opened the front door to make sure they weren’t being murdered. 

“Why are you screaming so much Tommy?!” Fundy yelled across the yard. “TUBBO KEEPS THROWING SNOWBALLS AT ME!” Fundy rolled his eyes, again, and shut the front door. 

It was all out war, tubbo made a wall out is snow to protect himself from Tommy, he did the same. They were both hiding behind their walls and nether of them moved. It was silent, scary deafening silence. 

Until a snowball came straight for Tubbo. He quickly moved out of the way and they both popped from above their walls and were throwing snowballs. 

The war only ended cause Tommy accidentally hit Tubbo in the face. The impact made Tubbo fall into his butt and it made Tommy worry. Tommy didn’t hesitate to run over and check on Tubbo, 

“Tubbo! Tubbo! Oh my gosh are you okay? I didn’t Mens to hit you in the face!” He had kneeled I front of Tubbo and was whipping off the snow from his face. 

Tubbo was smoking and laughing, “Oh my god Tommy I’m fine! Just some snow, and a little bit of shock.” Tommy helped Tubbo up and into the house. 

They stripped form their winter clothes and was left in their green and red shirts, with tubbo wearing bee sweatpants and Tommy was wearing black sweatpants. 

They sat in the window and watched as the snow falls, falling asleep within each other’s holds.


End file.
